Melting the Layers of Ice
by SuchAbrilliantliar
Summary: Draco and Hermione strike up a secret relationship and Draco promises Hermione everything but his heart. But Hermione wants his heart, so she sets out to melt the layers of ice and win the heart of the Ice Prince Draco Malfoy [based on an rp plot is bett


(A/N: here's a DM/HG story based on a RP plot on xanga.com, thank you Taylor –guy who rp's Draco- and Paula –girl who rp's Hermione- for letting me use your plot for my story love you lots –especially you Taylor *kiss*- if you want to rp on xanga just email me and I'll explain what to do and how it works cause Taylor says they're in need of some good plots and people who can rp original characters or the old crew from J.K. Rowlings story, they need more Gryffies and Ravies or whatever house you want to be in would be a bunch of help to them! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing... not even the plot –tear-  
  
Chapter 1- Feelings  
  
Hermione Granger walked through the halls of Hogwarts her head hung low. She glanced over at a group of Slytherins and saw Draco Malfoy laughing at something his cousin Deana (A/N: An original character played by muh buddy Cole) DeFoy had just said. She turned away, would he ever see her as anything other then some mudblood who beat him in classes? She walked into the potions class room and sat in-between Harry and Ron her head still hung.  
  
"Hey Mione what's wrong?" Ron asked, Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, it's just the N.E.W.T's this year and I need to study more." Ron rolled his eyes but accepted this answer.  
  
"Come off it Hermione why do you need to study you already know everything?" Harry asked shaking his head, as Snape swept into the room wearing his usual sneer.  
  
"The instructions are on the board follow them and get to work." He said shortly before sitting at his desk and with a final glared turned his attention away from them. Hermione sighed and cast one last glance at Draco, 'the Slytherin Sex God' as he was known around school was already beginning to brew his potion locks of ice blonde hair falling with unusual grace into his pale silver eyes. She shook her head, what was she to him in his head? She wondered, and shook her head again beginning to focus on her potion.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat alone in the Slytherin common room staring into the fire. Nobody disturbed him, nobody ever did. Ever since Valentines day he had been feeling like a philosopher, he had turned theories of random things around in his mind trying to understand them. Things his father had taught him and things he had learned on his own. He shook his head in disgust. What was wrong with him? He glanced over at his cousin Deana who was sitting with Pansy Parkinson talking about Pansy's up coming wedding to Landon Tilman. He shook his head with a smirk on his face. He wondered how Pansy would react to the thoughts going through his head, but he knew the answer, she would drag him to St. Mungos to have his head checked out. Deana, on the other hand would listen and crack jokes all in hopes of making him feel better. He almost smiled, Deana DeFoy under all the insults and furious infamous temper was actually a nice person. He remembered when he had told her that and she had glanced around and said 'SHHHHHH......you'll ruin my reputation.' Draco stood and swept out of the Slytherin Common Room not noticing both his cousin and Pansy looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Hermione was walking slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room her eyes full of silent pain. She didn't notice when she ran into someone.  
  
"Damn it Granger watch were you're going." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy." She snapped  
  
"Not until you apologize for running into me." Draco said enjoying another chance to push her buttons.  
  
"No thank you now get out of my way." She said trying to move past him when he gracefully stepped in front of her denying her a way past him.  
  
"What? No insults for me Granger, I'm hurt." He said placing a hand on his chest. Hermione just sighed and looked at him with down cast eyes.  
  
"Malfoy just please get out of my way." She said with a heavy sigh,  
  
"Granger... "He said looking down at her a barely noticeable touch of the mildest concern in his eyes, "what the hell is up with you?"  
  
"You being in my way now MOVE!" She hissed  
  
"No I think not, I'm curious to see what has gotten the Great Hermione Granger," Hermione scowled at the amount of sarcasm in his voice, "so down that she doesn't even have time to insult her worst enemy." She sighed and looked down.  
  
"It's nothing Malfoy now get out of my way." She said while her mind said 'it's you damn it'  
  
"No I really think I won't." He said grabbing both of her wrists he snapped open the door to an empty class room and pushed her in there before entering himself.  
  
"MALFOY LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL... I'LL-"She began when he raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"Shut up and tell me and you can leave." He snapped walking menacingly towards her  
  
"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care." She snapped her own words wounding her.  
  
"No I don't but my curiosity has gotten the better of me and when I want something I don't stop until I have it." She shivered at his words feeling his hot breath on her neck realizing her was only inches from her.  
  
"It's nothing, now let me go." She hissed glaring into the silver eyes that glimmered with malice and something else.  
  
"Granger either you tell me NOW or I'll make you tell me." He rested a hand meaningfully on his wand pocket. She glared at him before looking down.  
  
"I bet you can guess." She whispered  
  
"What? Did Weasel dump you?" Hermione looked up and glared at him  
  
"Ron and I broke up at the end of 6th year." She snapped  
  
"Then what is it might I ask? Come on Granger if you can't tell your worst enemy who can you tell?" He asked, with a smirk. Hermione hung her head  
  
"Aren't you being contaminated? I am a MUDBLOOD if you've forgotten." Draco shook his head  
  
"No, I just intend to bathe thoroughly after this conversation." Draco said, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Well that's not much incentive for me to tell you." Hermione said, Draco raised a hand and lifted her chin to meet his silver gaze. Hermione looked into those eyes, they said the eyes were the gateway to the soul, but all she saw was layer after layer of ice.  
  
"Is it this?" He asked before firmly pressing his lips against hers.  
  
(A/N: WU HA HA HA HA HI AM SO EVIL! REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON NEVER FEAR! And I know Draco is a bit OOC but Taylor is rping Draco as a human not just some pompous ass hole... although he's still that I can guarantee it) 


End file.
